


Stolen Moments

by EsotericFemale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericFemale/pseuds/EsotericFemale
Summary: Writober 2019 drabbles.   Harry and Draco spend a year sharing a flat in London for the Auror's training academy.  These are small, stolen moments from that year.





	Stolen Moments

Draco gasped as Harry shoved him against the wall in their shared London flat. Leather and musk filled his nose and overwhelmed his already frayed senses. He groaned, closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a dull thud. Harry's hands found his slender hips and gripped tightly. He left searing kisses along Draco's jaw, his scruffy beard scraping as he moved down to his neck.

Draco groaned and knotted his fingers in the wild mop of Harry's hair. He pulled Harry's face up to his. Their lips crashed together, mouths opened and tongues swiped together. The sharp bite of cinnamon warmed his tongue as it pushed against Harry's. Harry pushed his jean-clad hips into his leg. His arousal pressed into Draco's thigh and he gave a weak moan of appreciation. Draco untangled his hands from Harry's hair and trailed them downward. The muscles in Harry's back rippled under Draco's hands as Harry thrust into him. Draco swallowed a moan as he cupped Harry's tight buttocks. He gave it a firm squeeze and then repositioned his hips. He met Harry's thrust this time. Their hard cocks rubbed together with delicious friction. Draco threw his head back once more with a groan. He sucked Harry's lower lip into his mouth, setting a steady, quick pace with his hips. Harry moaned against his mouth. Draco's nostrils flooded with the rich scent of cinnamon. He sighed and let go of Harry's lip with a soft pop.

"Potter," Draco panted. "You're drunk."

Harry let a deep moan as Draco's cock slid against his and pulled him closer to the edge of his climax. "Am not," he managed to get out, as he leaned forward in an attempt to capture Draco's lips once more.

Draco turned his head. He let out a soft moan as Harry showed his annoyance by making a couple of quick jerks with his hips. "I -I can taste it."

"A couple of shots of muggle alcohol. M'not drunk," Harry replied, as he trailed his lips across Draco's chin.

"B-b-but, you're not gay," he stuttered and groaned when Harry moved to place kisses down the column of his throat. 

Harry paused, his lips hovered against Draco's pulse point. He slowed the bucking of his hips to a tantalizing drag. He continued like this long enough that Draco thought he hadn't heard him or simply wasn't going to answer.

After a couple of seconds that felt like decades to Draco, Harry lifted his head and made eye contact with him. He licked his lips and let out a few panting breaths. "Maybe... Maybe not. But... I. want. you." He punctuated each word with a long drag of his hips across Draco's, which caused them both to groan loudly. "Fuck, Draco," he breathed. "I'm going to come."

Draco nodded and continued to grind against Harry. Three thrusts later, Harry's head fell against Draco's shoulder and he held his breath. Draco felt Harry's cock twitch and a wet spot formed against his jeans. Harry weakly thrust against Draco, one, two more times. He took a step back and took in Draco's disheveled and debauched appearance. His pale skin flushed a delightful pink and was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. 

He sighed as he moved his right hand to the front of his trousers and began rubbing himself through his clothes. He watched as Harry licked his lips. His eyes traveled to watch Draco's hand rub at his needy cock. He was so close, so close, and yet...

"G-Ginny?" He found himself asking.

Harry chuckled a little in surprise. "Calling my girlfriend's name while you pleasure yourself, Malfoy?"

Draco's hand faltered as his eyes snapped open. "So--So you are.." Whatever he was about to ask was cut off as he dropped his head back with a groan. His cock twitched against the palm of his hand as he emptied into his expensive trousers.

When Draco had recovered, he looked at Harry, the question he never got to ask clearly in his eyes. Harry sighed. "Yes," was all he said as he turned and walked to his room.


End file.
